The present invention relates to an image processing method and an image processing system.
Conventionally, for example, in a photofinishing laboratory so called as xe2x80x9cMini-Laboxe2x80x9d, a work to produce a regular print is conducted with an operation by an operator in accordance with a request of a customer and the thus produced print is instantly handed to the customer. Further, recently, there is a well-known apparatus in which a print is produced based on image data obtained by photoelectrically reading an original, based on image data inputted directly by CD-ROM or a communication line, or based on image data read from a card having a memory in which plural frame image data photographed by a digital camera are stored.
Incidentally, in the apparatus to produce a print based on the above image data, since it is possible to process the image data by various types of image processing methods, in addition to the production of the regular print, the request of a customer includes, for example, the production of a large size print, the production of a lay-out print in which an image is rotated or rearranged, a process to print by dodging or to add a burn-in effect, or the production of a processed print applied with a special effect by a sharpness conversion process. Accordingly, inputting means to input various kinds of image information, outputting means to output image data and an image processing in accordance with various service menus are needed.
The present invention has been made in view of above points and the object of the present invention is to provide an image processing method and an image processing system capable of always obtaining a high quality image by conducting an image processing in accordance with various conditions such as characteristics of an image, an input condition and an output condition.
In order to solve the above problems and to attain the above object, the present invention is made as follows.
An image processing system, is provided with:
a input device to input first image data;
a processor to apply an image processing onto the first image data inputted by the input device so as to obtain second image data and to output the second image data to an output device;
the output device to output an image on an image recording medium based on the second image data; and
the processor applying the image processing onto the first image data in accordance with at least one of a condition of a sharpness enhancing process, a condition of an noise eliminating process, a sequential order in the image processing and a number of times of the image processing which are determined based on at least one of an input condition of the first image data inputted by the input device, a photographing condition of the first image data, a type of film on which an image corresponding to the first image data are recorded, a density of the image on the film corresponding to the first image data, a S/N characteristics of the first image data, an enlarging or reducing ratio of an enlarging or reducing process applied to the first image data, an image output format by the output device, and an output condition of the output device.
An image processing system is provided with:
a input device to input first image data;
a processor to apply an image processing including an enlarging or reducing process and a process corresponding to an output format of the output device onto the first image data inputted by the input device so as to obtain second image data and to output the second image data to an output device;
the output device to output an image on an image recording medium based on the second image data; and
the processor applying an enlarging or reducing process onto the first image data in accordance with an interpolating algorithm in the enlarging or reducing process which is determined in accordance with an output format of the output device.
An image processing system is provided with:
a input device to input first image data;
a processor to apply an image processing including an enlarging or reducing process onto the first image data inputted by the input device so as to obtain second image data and to output the second image data to an output device;
the output device to output an image on an image recording medium based on the second image data; and
the processor applying an enlarging or reducing process onto the first image data in accordance with an interpolating algorithm in the enlarging or reducing process which is determined in accordance with an enlarging or reducing ratio in the enlarging or reducing process.
An image processing method has steps of:
inputting first image data;
determining at least one of a condition of a sharpness enhancing process, a condition of an noise eliminating process, a sequential order in the image processing and a number of times of the image processing based on at least one of an input condition of the first image data inputted by the input device, a photographing condition of the first image data, a type of film on which an image corresponding to the first image data are recorded, a density of the image on the film corresponding to the first image data, a S/N characteristics of the first image data, an enlarging or reducing ratio of an enlarging or reducing process applied to the first image data, an image output format by the output device, and an output condition of the output device;
applying an image processing onto the first image data inputted by the input device in accordance with the determined processing condition so as to obtain second image data; and outputting the second image data to an output device.
An image processing method has steps of:
inputting first image data;
determining an interpolating algorithm in an enlarging or reducing process in accordance with an output format of the output device;
applying an image processing including an enlarging or reducing process in accordance with the determined interpolating algorithm in the enlarging or reducing process so as to obtain second image data; and
outputting the second image data to an output device.
An image processing method has steps of:
inputting first image data;
determining an interpolating algorithm in an enlarging or reducing process in accordance with an enlarging or reducing ratio of the enlarging or reducing process applied to the first image data;
applying an image processing including an enlarging or reducing process in accordance with the determined interpolating algorithm in the enlarging or reducing process so as to obtain second image data; and
outputting the second image data to an output device.
Further, the above object can be attained by the following preferable method and system.
(1) In an image processing method in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with the inputting means.
With the technique of (1), for example, in the case of an input means in which only image information having low S/N is obtained due to the difference of noise inclusion to the image by the input means such as different types of scanners, different types of media, and the like, images having high sharpness are not obtained because noise becomes distinct even under a certain degree of sharpness enhancing process. However, in the case of the input means in which image information having high S/N is obtained, the above-mentioned restriction is not applied and additional sharpness enhancing process may be applied. As a result, it is possible to output high quality images having higher sharpness by varying conditions for the sharpness enhancing process in response to the input means.
(2) In an image processing method in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with a photographing condition of the image information inputted by the inputting means.
With the technique of (2), for example, in the case of an input means in which only image information having low S/N is obtained due to the difference of noise inclusion to the image by the input means such as different types of scanners, different types of media, and the like, images having high sharpness are not obtainable because noise becomes distinct even under a certain degree of the sharpness enhancing process. However, in the case of the input means in which image information having high S/N is obtainable, the above-mentioned restriction does not apply and additional sharpness enhancing process may do. As a result, it is possible to output high quality images having higher sharpness by varying conditions for the sharpness enhancing process in response to the input means.
(3) The photographing condition of the image information is a storage time of the photographed image.
With the technique of (3), for example, the longer the storage time (shutter speed), the higher S/N becomes, while the shorter the storage time, the lower S/N becomes. Therefore, it becomes possible to output high quality images with higher sharpness by varying conditions for the sharpness enhancing process in response to the storage time for imaging.
(4) In an image processing method in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information recorded in a film and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with the type of the film.
With the technique of (4), for example, in the case of negative film, the amount of transmitted light through the portion corresponding to the highlights is small and S/N is degraded. On the resulting print, it corresponds to low density portions and noise is noted visually. On the other hand, in the case of reversal film, the amount of transmitted light through the portions corresponding to the shadow is small, and S/N is degraded. On the resulting print, it corresponds to the high density portions, and noise is not so visually noted. Therefore, it is possible to output high quality images with higher sharpness by varying the conditions for the sharpness enhancing process in response to the type of film.
(5) In an image processing method in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information recorded in a film and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with the density of the image information recorded in the film.
With the technique of (5), for example, as the density of framed images in film is lowered, S/N is raised, while when the density is raised, S/N is lowered. Therefore, it becomes possible to output high quality images with higher sharpness by varying conditions for the sharpness enhancing process in response to the density of the image information recorded on film.
(6) In an image processing method in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with a S/N property of the image information inputted by the inputting means.
With the technique of (6), when the analytical results for inputted image data reveal images with low S/N or images having many flat portions, image properties having high sharpness are not obtained because noise becomes distinct even under a certain degree of the sharpness enhancing process. However, in the case of images having high S/N or having a small number of flat portions, the above-mentioned restrictions do not apply and more enhancing process may be employed. As a result, it becomes possible to output high quality images with higher sharpness by varying conditions for the sharpness enhancing process.
(7) In an image processing method in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process and an enlarging reducing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with an enlarging or reducing ratio in the image processing.
With the technique of (7), since the degree of sharpness enhancement which is required to obtain the same sharpness becomes different in accordance with the enlarging or reducing ratio in image processing, by varying the degree of the sharpness enhancement in response to the enlarging or reducing ratio, it is possible to output images having optimal sharpness, irrespective of the enlarging or reducing ratio. Furthermore, depending on the interpolation algorithm, occasionally major problems occur due to moire phenomena caused by problems such as noise near the specified enlarging or reducing ratio. However, it is possible to minimize the generation of said moire problems by restricting the sharpness enhancing process near such ratio.
(8) In an image processing method in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process and a process corresponding to a service menu is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with the service menu.
With the technique of (8), for example, in portraits, or identification photos in which a person is the main subject, skin roughness is more minimized than for other general service pictures, and further soft pictures are preferred. Accordingly, for example, in the case of identification photo menu, it is possible to provide optimal quality images by varying conditions for the sharpness enhancing process in response to the service menu, while varying sharpness enhancement properties. Furthermore, it is possible to realize representations such as realistic photographic gradation representation, or printing matter gradation representation by varying the sharpness enhancing process by matching to a gradation control for photographic gradation, printing matter gradation, and the like.
(9) In an image processing method in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with the outputting means.
With the technique of (9), when for example, sharpness degradation properties during recording become different due to the output means, in advance, sharpness enhancement is carried out in response to those properties and conditions for the sharpness enhancing process vary in response to the output means, whereby it is possible to provide optimal quality images without the relation with the output means.
(10) The sharpness enhancing process is a spatial filtering process with a size of 5xc3x975 or less.
With the technique of (10), by carrying out such spatial filtering process with a size of 5xc3x975 or less, the sharpness enhancing process can be realized at a high rate employing a low cost hardware resource.
(11) The change of the sharpness enhancing process is to change the size of the spatial filtering coefficient.
With the technique of (11), image sharpness may be controlled by changing the enhancement degree at the edge portions by changing the size of the spatial filtering coefficient.
(12) The change of the sharpness enhancing process is to change frequency characteristics.
With the technique of (12), by varying the frequency characteristics of the sharpness enhancing process, the granular appearance properties of an image due to noise and visual appearance vary. For example, when the enhancement degree of a low frequency component is relatively large, a granular appearance tends to be visually noticeable. However, moire phenomena accompanied with the enlarging or reducing process tend not to occur. On the other hand, when the enhancement degree of a high frequency component is relatively large, said granular appearance tends not to be visually noticed, while the moire phenomena accompanied with the enlarging and reducing process, tends to occur.
(13) In an image processing method in which an image processing including an enlarging.reducing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, an interpolation algorithm in the enlarging.reducing process is changed interlockingly with an enlarging or reducing ratio in the image processing.
With the technique of (13), depending on the interpolation algorithm for the enlarging or reducing ratio for the image processing, major problems occasionally occur due to the moire phenomena which are caused by defects such as noise and the like near the specified enlarging or reducing ratio. In the region near such a ratio, the bicubic system may be employed which minimizes the generation of the moire phenomena and in the case other than that, the bilinear system and the nearest neighbor system may be applied. By so doing, the processing time may be reduced and may minimize the problems due to the generation of moire phenomena without decreasing the average processing capacity per hour to any appreciable extent.
(14) In an image processing method in which an image processing including an enlarging.reducing process and a process corresponding to a service menu is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, an interpolation algorithm in the enlarging.reducing process is changed interlockingly with the service menu.
With the technique of (14), depending on the interpolation algorithm during magnification or reduction in the image processing, major problems occur occasionally due to the moire phenomena which are caused by defects such as noise and the like near the specified enlarging or reducing ratio. However, for a service such as identification photo menu in which the order quantity is small, the problems are minimized by employing the bicubic system which is not likely to generate the moire phenomena, and in cases other than that, by employing the bilinear system or the nearest neighbor system, the processing time may be decreased and thereby raise the average processing capacity per hour.
(15) In an image processing system in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with the inputting means.
With the system of (15), for example, in the case of an input means in which only image information having low S/N is obtained due to the difference of noise inclusion to the image by the input means such as different types of scanners, different types of media, and the like, images having high sharpness are not obtained because noise becomes distinct even under a certain degree of sharpness enhancing process. However, in the case of the input means in which image information having high S/N is obtained, the above-mentioned restriction is not applied and additional sharpness enhancing process may be applied. As a result, it is possible to output high quality images having higher sharpness by varying conditions for the sharpness enhancing process in response to the input means.
(16) In an image processing system in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with a photographing condition of the image information inputted by the inputting means.
With the system of (16), for example, in the case of an input means in which only image information having low S/N is obtained due to the difference of noise inclusion to the image by the input means 80 such as different types of scanners, different types of media, and the like, images having high sharpness are not obtainable because noise becomes distinct even under a certain degree of the sharpness enhancing process. However, in the case of the input means in which image information having high S/N is obtainable, the above-mentioned restriction does not apply and additional sharpness enhancing process may do. As a result, it is possible to output high quality images having higher sharpness by varying conditions for the sharpness enhancing process in response to the input means.
(17) The photographing condition of the image information is a storage time of the photographed image.
With the system of (17), for example, the longer the storage time (shutter speed), the higher S/N becomes, while the shorter the storage time, the lower S/N becomes. Therefore, it becomes possible to output high quality images with higher sharpness by varying conditions for the sharpness enhancing process in response to the storage time for imaging.
(18) In an image processing system in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information recorded in a film and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with the type of the film.
With the system of (18), for example, in the case of negative film, the amount of transmitted light through the portion corresponding to the highlights is small and S/N is degraded. On the resulting print, it corresponds to low density portions and noise is noted visually. On the other hand, in the case of reversal film, the amount of transmitted light through the portions corresponding to the shadow is small, and S/N is degraded. On the resulting print, it corresponds to the high density portions, and noise is not so visually noted. Therefore, it is possible to output high quality images with higher sharpness by varying the conditions for the sharpness enhancing process in response to the type of film.
(19) In an image processing system in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information recorded in a film and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with the density of the image information recorded in the film.
With the system of (19), for example, as the density of framed images in film is lowered, S/N is raised, while when the density is raised, S/N is lowered. Therefore, it becomes possible to output high quality images with higher sharpness by varying conditions for the sharpness enhancing process in response to the density of the image information recorded on film.
(20) In an image processing system in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with a S/N property of the image information inputted by the inputting means.
With the system of (20), when the analytical results for inputted image data reveal images with low S/N or images having many flat portions, image properties having high sharpness are not obtained because noise becomes distinct even under a certain degree of the sharpness enhancing process. However, in the case of images having high S/N or having a small number of flat portions, the above-mentioned restrictions do not apply and more enhancing process may be employed. As a result, it becomes possible to output high quality images with higher sharpness by varying conditions for the sharpness enhancing process.
(21) In an image processing system in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process and an enlarging.reducing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with an enlarging or reducing ratio in the image processing.
With the system of (21), since the degree of sharpness enhancement which is required to obtain the same sharpness becomes different in accordance with the enlarging or reducing ratio in image processing, by varying the degree of the sharpness enhancement in response to the enlarging or reducing ratio, it is possible to output images having optimal sharpness, irrespective of the enlarging or reducing ratio. Furthermore, depending on the interpolation algorithm, occasionally major problems occur due to moire phenomena caused by problems such as noise near the specified enlarging or reducing ratio. However, it is possible to minimize the generation of said moire problems by restricting the sharpness enhancing process near such ratio.
(22) In an image processing system in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process and a process corresponding to a service menu is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with the service menu.
With the system of (22), for example, in portraits, or identification photos in which a person is the main subject, skin roughness is more minimized than for other general service pictures, and further soft pictures are preferred. Accordingly, for example, in the case of identification photo menu, it is possible to provide optimal quality images by varying conditions for the sharpness enhancing process in response to the service menu, while varying sharpness enhancement properties. Furthermore, it is possible to realize representations such as realistic photographic gradation representation, or printing matter gradation representation by varying the sharpness enhancing process by matching to a gradation control for photographic gradation, printing matter gradation, and the like.
(23) In an image processing system in which an image processing including a sharpness enhancing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, a condition of the sharpness enhancing process is changed interlockingly with the outputting means.
With the system of (23), when for example, sharpness degradation properties during recording become different due to the output means, in advance, sharpness enhancement is carried out in response to those properties and conditions for the sharpness enhancing process vary in response to the output means, whereby it is possible to provide optimal quality images without the relation with the output means.
(24) The sharpness enhancing process is a spatial filtering process with a size of 5xc3x975 or less.
With the system of (24), by carrying out such spatial filtering process with a size of 5xc3x975 or less, the sharpness enhancing process can be realized at a high rate employing a low cost hardware resource.
(25) The change of the sharpness enhancing process is to change the size of the spatial filtering coefficient.
With the system of (25), image sharpness may be controlled by changing the enhancement degree at the edge portions by changing the size of the spatial filtering coefficient.
(26) The change of the sharpness enhancing process is to change frequency characteristics.
With the system of (26), by varying the frequency characteristics of the sharpness enhancing process, the granular appearance properties of an image due to noise and visual appearance vary. For example, when the enhancement degree of a low frequency component is relatively large, a granular appearance tends to be visually noticeable. However, moire phenomena accompanied with the enlarging or reducing process tend not to occur. On the other hand, when the enhancement degree of a high frequency component is relatively large, said granular appearance tends not to be visually noticed, while the moire phenomena accompanied with the enlarging and reducing process, tends to occur.
(27) In an image processing system in which an image processing including an enlarging.reducing process is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, an interpolation algorithm in the enlarging.reducing process is changed interlockingly with an enlarging or reducing ratio in the image processing.
With the system of (27), depending on the interpolation algorithm for the enlarging or reducing ratio for the image processing, major problems occasionally occur due to the moire phenomena which are caused by defects such as noise and the like near the specified enlarging or reducing ratio. In the region near such a ratio, the bicubic system may be employed which minimizes the generation of the moire phenomena and in the case other than that, the bilinear system and the nearest neighbor system may be applied. By so doing, the processing time may be reduced and may minimize the problems due to the generation of moire phenomena without decreasing the average processing capacity per hour to any appreciable extent.
(28) In an image processing system in which an image processing including an enlarging.reducing process and a process corresponding to a service menu is conducted at least once for image information inputted by an inputting means for inputting image information and image data subjected to the image processing are outputted to an outputting means, an interpolation algorithm in the enlarging.reducing process is changed interlockingly with the service menu.
With the system of (28), depending on the interpolation algorithm during magnification or reduction in the image processing, major problems occur occasionally due to the moire phenomena which are caused by defects such as noise and the like near the specified enlarging or reducing ratio. However, for a service such as identification photo menu in which the order quantity is small, the problems are minimized by employing the bicubic system which is not likely to generate the moire phenomena, and in cases other than that, by employing the bilinear system or the nearest neighbor system, the processing time may be decreased and thereby raise the average processing capacity per hour.